


Tony stark and.... Loki Frostiron .........Mischievous     love

by Nowa_moe



Series: Frostiron love [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Returns, Choco chips, Eventual Loki/Tony Stark, Food, Food and Love, FrostIron - Freeform, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki and chocochips, Loki love food, Loki-centric, M/M, Marvel References, Marvel Universe, Matchmaker Natasha Romanov, Mind Stone, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Protective Steve, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony coffee machine, Tony-centric, Vision - Freeform, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowa_moe/pseuds/Nowa_moe
Summary: Although Loki plays like he doesn't like stark at all , he is not able to resist himself when he sees him In his bathrobes after he get out of shower .loki the god of mischief is here to helpHe surrender himself to stark to gain his trust.Tony can't deny him and let him be a part of familyLoki tell stark that something is coming , something dangerous 

Is he telling truth or is it one of his lie .

Tony can not take chancesSo he call the avengers .

So avengers assemble.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> A story is in my mind from a long time and this is going to be a long story with many chapters.  
> I need feedbacks as I am new in these kind of stuff and hence it will be great if you all leave a comment .
> 
> Harsh truth are acceptable .

Although Loki plays like he doesn't like stark at all , he is not able to resist himself when he sees him In his bathrobes after he get out of shower .  
Loki the god of mischief , who can totally control anyone with his power by creating greatest illusions in the world is now Confused that how to use the coffee machine .  
Stark used to made it for him most of the time but today he was not home  
Loki sent Tony to find other avengers as soon as possible Natasha Romanoff and vision joined him in this search mission and loki was left alone in the tower with all the technology that he could use to conquer the world. Although there were Many safety measures present to prevent Loki to do something (approved by mr.tony stark himself )  
But today he wasn't a threat because he promised someone that he won't .(also he was not in mood to destroy his Sunday)  
It can be seen as Just "a promise" but to Loki it was much more. It was to someone who is most important to him in this world so he can not defile his words . On the other hand he put himself forward to help the avengers as he knew what is coming for them .  
A threat was coming .  
A threat that no one is aware of .  
Loki knows that how much danger they are in and only avengers can do something about it.  
But for him the biggest problem for the moment was that how to make coffee out of this coffee machine .

It is indeed remarkable that Loki now work with avengers ,but what made him do this ?  
how he changed his nature ?  
How did he gave a helping hand to avengers who were his sworn enemies ?

Do he really want to help  
Or is it just another one of his mischievous plan.


	2. I surrender!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is sad about what happened in Siberia and Rhodey is trying is best to console him ... But someone invaded the kitchen and now eating chocolates chips 
> 
> .what?

(Story is after civil war but doesn't include Thor ragnarok as an event )

Stark was sitting on his sofa drinking his everyday morning coffee but his mood was not like everyday it was used to .  
There was silence in the room with no one to talk .  
Stark didn't feel like going to office or any other places . He was not responding to anyone.  
What happened at Siberia with Steve still had great effect on him . From that day he was mourning his friendship and  
How he lost so much just in one day .

Steve was the only person who he thought was his true friend  
Not just a friend but much more . Realising that he is not there for him anymore made him sad .

"So you are going to spend your rest of life like this only" suddenly Rhodes appeared in his new electronic wheelchair that was made for him by stark him self .  
"One thing that made this wheelchair more attractive is that cupholder "tony remarked his own creation with proud

"Well at least I have a reason to be seated in my chair but what about you Mr. Tony stank"  
"Hey ,what are you doing here . aren't you supposed to been practising your walking skills " tony sarcastically replied  
"Well I thought I should ,but than I realized I left you alone for too long" Rhodes gave a little laugh but suddenly made a concerned look.  
"Tony I know you are heartbroken ,the way things turned out had effected you a lot but it doesn't mean you just sit here all the day , there are things to take care off"

"What things?" Tony snaped  
" Didn't you see Rhodes what happens when I try to take care of things , if you don't remember let me remind you , when I try to take care of things I generally make things worse , when ever I try to stop something bad ......my fate shit on my face ".  
"That's not true tony , and it only happed once and it was not your fault"Rhodes replied with concern.  
"Once .......... you say once ,ONCE I used to make arms and weapons you remember , and they were the reason for destruction . Wanda lost her parents because of those weapons .  
"You stopped making them stark " 

" Yes indeed I did but bad things didn't stop Rhodes ,ONCE people died when I was trying to stop my FRIEND hulk. And remember ONCE , People died in Sakovia because I MADE Ultron.people died because I wasn't able to control things.So many things turned wrong Rohdes only Because I tried to take care of things " 

Silent fell in the room , Roheds was not able to come up with any other counter statement , he get closer to Tony.

Tony sadness was glowing in his face , he sat down in his chair again and start glaring the outside scenery.

Tony start speaking again in a low voice  
" I always tried to do things with the way I understood them  
I realized that somehow we avengers are a threat and that's why I wanted them to sign the accords too . But instead of helping them all understanding the situation,I forced this on them .  
My FRIENDS fought against me months ago and now We are divided only because "I" wanted them to sign those stupid accords .  
It's all my fault that things turned out like this "  
"Accords was just an excuse tony , we are not divided tony .. we are just separate for sometime , because we all need sometime to come together again" Rhodes gave a pause  
"And....And we all still love each other and we all are still friends , I know we fought against each other but in the end we all are together , we all are avengers."

Tony's eyes sparkled for a moment , he understood what Rhodes was talking about , even Steve had called tony and reminded him that whenever he needs him he will be there for him. But suddenly that spark lost in stark eyes , realising that Steve knew about his parents and he still didn't told him and instead supported Bucky.  
Rhodes Suddenly start speaking again  
"I know what are you thinking tony , that why Steve didn't told you about your parents , but think about it from his perspective Tony , you yourself think how could he told you about this and when was the right moment to , he didn't want to hurt you "

"I understand Rhodey I do understand " tony took a pause , Tony miserable eyes were explaining how much he missed Steve .  
" You know Steve was the one i most cared about but he left me , left me for his old pal Bucky , Bucky who tried to kill him hundred times that Bucky who also killed my parents  
I did so much for Steve still he favoured him . how can he do that to me , he didn't told me about my parents but why did he favoured my parents murderer ,I thought he care about me the same way I do for him .. Rhodes .. how can he do that , how can he leave me alone .. I did so much for him Rhodes so much ... I loved .."

Tony chocked in his own words ,he could not bare to speak more ,his eyes were full of tears but more than that Rohdes can see the pain, which tony was struggling with.  
" There is a breach in kitchen ,I repeat there is a breach in kitchen sir"  
"Active measures are necessary "  
"Breach , how is this possible , I didn't get any other system notification. What the fuck is wrong F.R.I.D.A.Y." tony replied with temper .  
"There is a breach in kitchen sir , active measures are necessary , all the other systems in kitchen are offline sir "  
" How can system be offline , where is Vision , he always stray in kitchen doesn't he"  
"He is not home today stark he is having a meeting with NSA high credentials" Rhodes explained  
" Wait WHAT! , vision having meeting , what is going on here , I am not doing anything and this is what the world coming to , first Vision having MEETINGS , now breach is KITCHEN .."  
I MEAN WHAT THE FUCK .. WHY KITCHEN" stark start running towards kitchen at the same time his armour start coming around his body , first his wrist , legs, shoulder , waist ,chest and last in his face . Fully prepared tony head for kitchen . Rhodey was following him and while running they start talking to each other  
"Why is Vision in meeting , you know he don't know shit about things "Tony scream at Rhodes like it was his fault  
"Well I can't walk and you were being a baby , you were not responding to anyone , so well we have no other choice"

"Shut up Rhodes "

"Stop brooding tony " Rhodes gave him a lame look and after sometime they ran into kitchen .

Tony was surprised , he could not believe his eyes , Rhodes was hiding outside kitchen waiting for tony to clear the situation .  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY KITCHEN"Tony screamed  
"What ...tony what happened who is in the kitchen"Rhodes screamed from outside.

Rhodes Suddenly entered the kitchen to check situation himself , he also was surprised to see who was standing there munching choco chip cookies "

" LOKI ......." Rhodes exclaimed

" Well..... you mortals are pathetic, and your food is .... (Looking at cornflakes) much .. worse "

"I asked you WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY KITCHEN , AND DON'T LET ME REPEAT IT AGAIN , BECAUSE THIS TIME I WON'T REPEAT , I WILL PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE DIRECTLY "Tony screamed

"Oh stark , I don't like this look of yours you know , I like that witty sarcastic man much more , and Don't be so mannerless , you know who you are talking to , I am Loki son of laufey , so behave "

"Really you want me to behave after what you did , you tried to invade the earth , you ran out of Thor's prison , and now YOU MADE A MESS OF MY KITCHEN I MEAN LOOK AT THIS , YOU REALLY HAD TO DESTROY MY COFFEE MACHINE " 

"umm tony right now I think coffee machine is not as important as capturing Loki so will you come back to real situation please"Rhodes said

"Shut up Roheds , it was my coffee machine , I loved it more than I love you as my friend " 

Tony expression were sad when he saw his broken coffee machine but suddenly he looked at Loki and it turned into anger .

"I will destroy you , you pathetic god"  
Tony positioned his had towards Loki , Loki chuckled and start walking towards stark .

" You don't need to do all this stark , as I am here to surrender"

"I don't want to hear your shit Loki , I am gonna beat the shit out of you and take your ass up to prison so that you can suffer for your sins and I ... Wait WHAT !"

Tony exclaimed suddenly to what Loki just said ,tony was not able to comprehend it properly 

"What did you just said , I didn't , Rhodes did you here what he said "  
Rhodes himself was stunned after hearing what Loki said  


Loki expression changed as he was irritated .  
"I really don't like to repeat what I say , understand this stark ."  
Loki put both his hands in surrendered position so that Tony can cuff him. He had a smirk in his face .  
"Common now I am here to..... Surrender"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me time to post it due to some personal problems but I will try my best to post new chapter soon.


	3. I am ............your prisoner!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearing what Loki just said confused both tony and Rhodes.. he really want to be Tony's prisoner .
> 
> But now he is sleeping in Tony's bedroom , what is going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( 12/6/17 I thought I should post the new chapter today itself as I was very late in posting chapter 2 so have fun )

"Is this some kind of joke " tony said in a very monotonous voice .  
Still positioning his hands in front of tony, Loki took some steps forward .  
"It's not a joke stark , I said I surrender , that's it " Loki start looking in stark confused eyes .

"Well why are you standing like this , I am not a police man , I don't carry handcuffs " tony replied with a laugh

Loki put down his hands and replied with a little cunning laugh  
"Well than how do you capture your fugitives Mr. Stark "  
Tony looked at Rhodes with a confused look " how do we do that Rhodey"

Rhodey looked at tony with a hopeless impression and replied"You bring them by holding them in your arms , you fly them around and you drop them inside the jail, I guess"

" Here you go Mr. Loki , you got your answer , but he didn't tell you that before giving them a flight to jail , I kick their ass first , and same I am gonna do with you" 

Loki give a smirk and start walking towards a chair lying in the corner of the kitchen , he put it up and sat on him like he is sitting in some kind of throne.  
Loki glorious expression made Tony confused .

"What are you doing , I just said I am gonna kick your ass , why sitting in my chair"

" You do not need to kick my ass , Mr. Stark , I said I am here to surrender which means I am already your prisoner "

" Wait so you are my prisoner means I can put you in jail and you won't .."  
Loki interrupts tony in middle with a smile  
"I won't run away"

" Wait you think I will believe you , I know it is some kind of plan , you want me to believe you but I won't so I am gonna beat the shit out of you and"

"And than what , put me in prison?"

" Yeah... I mean "Tony again look at Rhodes with confused look and than he again looks at Loki .  
"You know what " he again looked at Rhodes and gave him ordering expressions "Rhodes call s.h.i.e.l.d now tell them we have Loki in premises , and he is our prisoner now ".

" Mr. Stark but " Loki laughed again "you can not tell anyone about me ".

"Wait you just said you are my prisoner now let me put you in jail"  
Loki got up from his chair and stepped more closer towards tony , he put his hand on his metal armoured chest and gave a reply with a smirk.

"I said I am YOUR prisoner ,not shield's so you can not contact shield , because if you do , you know I have my ways to get out of their prison ".

Loki again walked back to chair but this time he didn't sit , instead he start munching the Poptarts that were stationed on nearby shelf.

" I don't get you , first you said you are my prisoner , now I am putting you in prison you are talking about ways of running away ....  
Are you high?"

"Well my height is enough I guess .. there is not much difference in our height Mr. Stark...but you..  
Tony Suddenly interrupted Loki with his hand gestures  
" I mean high! ... Drunk ...are you drunk loki .. I am not talking about our height ..

"Oh that well no .. I am not drunk Mr. Stark" Loki said

( tony start mumbling ..  
Oh god lord save me... What's going on..)"

"Did you said something stark" Loki questioned again

" Well I don't get what you are saying .. are you getting anything what he is saying Rhodes "  
Rhodes looked at tony with weird expression " well I don't know .. I mean I guess he have some demands .. I.."

Suddenly Loki snapped ... " Demands yes , right word thanks Mr. Rhodes .. or what is your real name I don't know .. or care"

"What demands" tony screamed " l am not gonna fullfil any of your demand , I am gonna kick your butt and put you in prison just the way i want"

"Look Mr. Stark I am here to co-operate not going to lie, I just want to be your prisoner but not shield prisoner because I believe in you that you would listen to me but they won't and it is necessary that you listen to me, something is approaching , and it's very powerful and you will need my help Mr. Stark , I know you are the only one who can cooperate with me, you will need all my help that I can give you "

Tony stood for a moment and replied"what is coming and why would I need your help, I don't need help of an asshole to be sure".

Loki expression Suddenly changed , it seems like he was losing his temper but he was still smiling ,it seems like he was controling his anger.

"I have never been insulted this much in my life Mr. Stark , so please behave , I want to help you , I even said that I will be your prisoner , I can not do anymore so why don't you just be a good person and arrest me and put me in your dungeon rather than Shield's"

"We don't have dungeons here Loki , I guess you did visited us before , remember " tony replied sarcastically 

"Well you have such a big tower , there should be a dungeon" Loki replied with a suprise .

Tony laughed with such an amusing reply ,Tony looked at Loki like he is an innocent boy , this was the first time Tony laughed after Siberia incident . Tony looked at Loki more closely and realized that he was not physically good in condition , although there was no change in his attitude and body language but one could see that he was beaten up very badly , just like the time after hulk smashed him in stark tower some years ago .  
Stark looks away and start making a decision. His mind said not to give in to loki , but he looked again at Loki who was not looking at tony but instead innocently chewing Poptarts now , Tony heart gave in to loki proposition .

" Well I really don't get what you said Loki , but if you want to be my prisoner than its fine "  
Hearing this made Loki exceptionally happy "well I knew you would come to this answer and .. "

Suddenly tony interrupted Loki " but... As I have no dungeon , you will live with me in stark tower , under my vigilance , you will not run away from here and will do as I ask ,and if I saw you doing any kind of mischief !  
Which is highly likely that you will do , I will send you to shield prison that is specifically made for you and you won't be able to run away  
Here you are no longer any god or god son ,you are just a prisoner , my prisoner , understand"

Hearing Stark's last sentence made Loki eyes sparkled , he came towards stark and put his hand forward for a hand shake.

" I don't shake hands with prisoner " tony replied teasingly .

" Well you have an attitude Mr. Stark , I expected that , now thanks for making me your prisoner , you would like my company , I am going to sleep now (Loki start walking outside of kitchen) I know your bedroom is on top of the tower , good night".  
With a wave Loki left the kitchen .

"What was that ?" Rhodey questioned cluelessly  
" Well... I don't know .. wait did he said 'my bedroom ' "  
"I think he did "  
Both of them get out of kitchen and start walking towards the lift. They press the floor for pent house.  
" Oh god wow , what have I done"Tony surprisingly state.  
" Yes this is what I was going to ask Tony , what were you thinking when you said he can live with you " Rhodes snapped at Tony

"Well... I don't know , he said he wants to cooperate and, something is coming and he can help us with it"Tony reasoned but Rhodey gave a sarcastic laugh  
" wow And you believed him "

"Ofcourse I don't , well it just..... it's too late and I am tired , and I can not have this conversation right now so Rhodey go to sleep we will talk about it tomorrow " suddenly lift door barged open .  
"Oh yeah , good night than but remember he is in your bedroom , so you know what! you can sleep on that couch right there "

Without saying anything else Rhodey ran towards his room and shuts his door close.

Looking at Empty hallway Tony sighs  
" What to do now " Suddenly tony realise that he is fully armoured .  
"Remove the armour Friday , and inform the maids and butlers to clean kitchen mess "  
"Affirmative sir"

Suddenly his whole armour lifts away from his body and goes underground and rest in a maniquen just like his body.

Looking at outside space again Tony realise how weird was the day , how vision is out having meeting , how there was a breach in kitchen and now Loki just became his prisoner .

" That was hell of a day , Friday contact vision ,find his whereabouts "

" Affirmative sir "

Suddenly a voice generated  
"Hello , what is it stark"  
"Where are you vision ?"  
" I am in a meeting with NSA didn't Mr. Rhodes told you "  
" He did , how long is the meeting and what are you doing there , I was suppose to be there"

"It was an emergency Tony and you were not responding , they have to meet an official avenger , so I replied them , I will fill you in with all the details , meeting is still going on , we are having a break "

" Still what is it about ?, if you want I can crash in now (I surely don't wanna go to my bedroom so anything else I can take )"

" No , there is no need now , you presence here is not necessary for now , I should go , break is over and meeting is starting again , bye"

"Caller is gone now sir "Friday replied 

" Call him again than" Tony said desperately  
"His calling System is offline sir , I can't contact him anymore"Friday replied 

"What the .. vision you...  
Tony became helpless  
Well I can't do anything now .. I guess I should sleep ..but he is in my room .

Tony start thinking of something Suddenly he think more loudly

"Well .. he is my prisoner isn't he, why would I sleep in couch and he sleeps in my bed ..." 

Suddenly Tony gave an evil laugh " I know what to do ....  
Loki now I am gonna show you what is life of a prisoner...you will suffer under my command"  
Tony give a smirk and walk away from the nearby view and enters his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give kudos and comment on my work .. I really need some advice , harsh comments are acceptable ..


	4. I fall for you ... Or on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning and plotting doesn't help when you see Loki's sleeping innocent face .
> 
> It is difficult to order three type of food .  
> Why Tony's friends are so demanding .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the new chapter .as it have some lovely stuff.

Tony was in his devil mode, he wanted to irritate Loki so much that he was planning all kind of nasty pranks and things he can perform on Loki.  
Everything he was thinking was not as amusing as he wanted. 

“ What should I do . I should make him dance wearing my tiger costume that I wore last Halloween, no I need to humiliate him . I mean he was so bad to us . I nearly died saving the world because of him.(avengers part:1)  
I should make doodle on his face ... (Pause)Nah it's not as funny as it seems.  
Should I throw a pie in his face and make a video . I will viral it online .... He thought about the idea more  
No wait! Shield will know that he is with me I can't do this. “  
“ AHHH! Why is it so hard ... Damn, I should not stand here like an idiot now “

Tony open the door slightly, he tries to peek inside first, he looks at his bed first and sees a tall figure inside the bed sheets.  
“ What the ... He already fell asleep “  
Tony open the door and step inside the room  
“ I won't let you sleep so easily “ Tony use his all force to slam the door, the door closes with a loud bang but there is no movement beneath the sheets.  
“ Oh god, pepper would have killed me if I had done that with her, but he .... He doesn't even move.”  
Tony head towards the bed and saw a vase, he picked it up and start moving again, he could look at bed sheets closely now from different angle, this time he can see a face pooped out from bed sheet, his whole body was covered in sheets except his face , Loki innocent face was looking so cute that it made stark blush, specifically those high cheekbones of his.  
“Well who can tell that this cute adorable sleeping guy in a maniac who want to rule the world and make everyone kneels before him ".  
Suddenly Loki start mumbling in his sleep “ Please brother, .....if only . “  
Stark came much close to hear what he was mumbling, he can now feel the vibration of his words in his right ear.  
“ If only . You let me strangle you to death brother . Please “  
Tony face expression changed “ oh god, even in sleep he wants to kill Thor “ Suddnely Loki mumbled again, tony start listening to him again.  
“Let me strangle you to death brother .... And ...”  
“And what “ Tony said inside is head  
“And “Tony became so eager to know more that he bend more to come closer to his mouth.  
“Come on now . And what!”.  
.  
.

“And let me keep stark as my cute pet “  
Stark eyes was wide open when he heard what Loki just said, he screamed in anger.  
“WHAT THE FUCK ....YOU ARE OUT OF THE LINE . YOU FUCKIN DEVIL .”  
He throws the vase on the ground just beside the bed but Loki still doesn't move. Instead, he starts giggling in his sleep.  
“ Cute, angry, stark “  
“Wait is he awake ... Is he making FUN OF ME , ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME !” .  
Stark blushes and behaves like he is angry but actually he was feeling embarrassing.  
“You get up. Get Up from my Bed .”  
Stark remove the bed sheet away from Loki's body, Suddenly he realizes that he is sleeping without his shirt and he is in one of stark trousers.  
Stark jaw suddenly drops, first he gets angry on Loki but his reactions changes when he looks at Loki's bare body.  
Slander and beautiful body with slim physique, Loki was looking more innocent now it was like a beautiful sculpture was lying on Stark's bed.

All his anger turns away now, he starts looking at Loki with sparkling eyes, he could not resist himself. Tony eyes was stuck on him now but not in lustful way.

To him Loki was looking like person whom you can love so much that it will never be enough but you still would want to love him.stark had never felt this before for anyone not even pepper and Steve either.

Suddenly Loki start shiver, Loki's expression became displeased, tony realizes that he was feeling cold.  
“Damn you Loki “

Suddenly he come closer to bed again with holding bed sheets in his hand and he put it on Loki, he could not resist sweet face of his, he comes more close as if he was going for his thin red lips, but suddenly he goes for his forehead, he gave him a peck in his forehead, gets up And tend to leave while Suddenly he feels a jerk in his left hand, like something is pulling him back.  
Tony was going to fall backward when suddenly he jerked his waist and he fell forward in bed on the top of Loki.  
It was Loki who pulled his hand, Loki was wide awake now, looking at Tony with his green beautiful puppy eyes. Similarly, Tony was looking at him with his sparkling eyes, Tony didn't move for a long moment, he was looking into Loki's eyes like he was trapped in it.  
They both gazed in each other eyes for a while when suddenly Tony's phone rang.

“ Oh shit, gosh .who is .. It FRIDAY “  
“It's vision sir” Tony abruptly stood up from the bed and walked out in the balcony, Loki watched him going out while sitting on bed.  
“Pick it up FRIDAY”  
“Hello, stark “  
“Yes hmm. Vision speak “ tony was still thinking about his and Loki's recent moment that they had.

“ Stark meeting is over now, I am coming home, there are news, one good and one very bad “ Vision spoke in his monotonous way.  
“Which one you gonna tell me now “stark replied in surprise  
“Neither of them “

“Why did you called me then idiot “stark screamed

“To tell you that call everyone and tell them to assemble now, tell them to assemble at stark tower right now, we all have to discuss a lot of things, necessary things or I should say necessary measures “this time vision was speaking in more dense tone “Wait now, at (he looks at Loki) stark tower ..., Can't we meet anywhere else” Tony replied in high pitch voice.

“Stark something wrong “vision asked in concern.

“No, nothing is wrong” tony replied abruptly.  
“I know the code, you can say the code if something is wrong “  
“Everything is fine vision, just ... *Sigh* .. Come ... Come at stark tower, I am calling everyone now, anything else !” tony snapped.

“Well yes “ “What is it, something more important stuff you forget to tell” Tony shouted again.

"Yeah, it's important” vision replied with cautious.

“What is it “  
“I called Natasha before you “  
Tony thought something is wrong “what it is!” he asked in concern

 

Vision took a pause, Tony thought something is off.

 

“Well ..... Natasha.  
“What happened to her! !!”

“Nothing She just want to eat something

Chinese! Specifically but I don't like Chinese so I thought I should have something else ... Now I can't decide if I should have Italian or Thai so please order some food from all three types , I would like to eat too as I am terribly hungry and order more because people are coming, okay I have to go now, you call others buy “.

Vision hangs up  
“Caller cut the call “ FRIDAY said

“ He hangs up on me again.  
. Son of a bi....(pause) Wait he is kinda my son .so “

Tony became serious now. He starts thinking about what Vision just said, what it could be about , a good thing and a VERY BAD thing, does it have something to do with Loki sudden appearance here or was it something else.  
Tony get so much into thinking that he started feeling irritated. He thought to divert his mind

“ Well I guess I should order some food instead of thinking too much “  
Without thinking about it more, he started his mission of ordering three kinds of cuisine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter :4 I hope you like it .. please give a kudos or comment for suggestions it will be really helpful.  
> Thankyou.


	5. Let's meet! Part :1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha is here 
> 
> Vision is here 
> 
> Rhodes is here 
> 
> Spidey is here too.
> 
> (Loki is here secretly)
> 
> And now king Tachala is here ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So busy but here next chapter

Loki was still sitting in bed looking outside the room , he understood that tony is very busy in an important task ..  
Loki's slander body was making a beautiful curve .. he was looking like a beautiful greek statue made with amazing cautious and details .

Suddenly tony poked his head inside.  
" Are you hungry?"  
"Well I guess I am , but I would not like to eat your world's unworthy food ."  
"Have you ever tried Chinese ?"  
"No! What kind of dish is it ? .. "  
"Not a dish , it's a cuisine !"  
"Cuisine ?"  
"REALLY !you tried to invade the earth! " tony replied with a sigh  
"Well , I am hungry so you can order any food but keep in mind that I should like it or else you have to face my wrath " Loki replied with an evil grin.  
Tony popped his head outside again and ordered the food .  
After all this tony came inside and thrown himself on other side of bed , he sunken in the fluffiness of the bed . Tony start thinking about what was going on , things were happening so rapidly like they always do but weird part was that this time Tony had no idea about anything , it was suppose to be his task , to know what is coming , to tell the news to others , to lead the way . It was tony who always lead but not today , not anymore . Things were getting out of hand .  
Tony thought of all the changes that happened , he realises that he doesn't have that authority anymore ,after the way things turned out , he always blamed him self and today he was doing the same . Tony was tired , very tired of being worthless now .  
Suddenly someone start stroking his hair very gently , the tenderness in those fingers made Tony feel relax , his hopelessness start reducing , he felt like even in this hopeless road ,he is not alone , someone was there for him .  
Tony felt more like home now Suddenly he turned his face towards the entity who was gently stroking his hair .  
He saw Loki's smiling face , innocent smiling face . Tony looked at him with a smile but Suddenly came to his senses . He shunned Loki's hand away from him

"What are you doing?" Tony stood up in hurry  
"Well .. I was just helping you relax, it seemed like you really need it , you looked ..... tired "  
"Well I didn't asked for your help and yes I am tired but why did you stroked my hair !  
It's .. weird" tony replied in weird way  
" Well what is weird in it .. when I used to be tired , my mother used to help me relax like this you know , it really used to help , your mother never did this for you?"

Suddenly there was silence , Loki realised that he hit a nerve just now , talking about Tony's mother at this situation .

"I mean she was there wasn't she when you were young "  
"You are really not helping Loki "

Tony left the room by slamming the door 

Tony rubbed his face , he was not angry or sad , he was just not ready to discuss about his mother with someone .. specifically loki.

"Vision is home sir " F.R.I.D.A.Y said  
Tony went straight towards Rhodey's room and knocked his door .  
"What is it?" Rhodes replied without opening the door .  
"Vision is here , we are having a meeting , ASAP , in living room " tony gave the message and left .  
After he reached living room he saw vision and Natasha were already there .

Natasha was in casuals while vision was wearing a suit with a tie matching up with his eyes . Tony head towards bar and start making a bourbon for himself .

"Anyone !" He gestured by picking up bottle of rum .  
"No thanks ! I don't drink .. neither should you!" Vision replied  
"Well I would love a sparkled mimosa , although why did you called us vision , i was having such a nice time with one of the south Korean spy , he was spilling all his beans out and .. he was cute " Natasha replied with emphasise.

"Where are others tony !" Vision asked  
"Well I did triggered the signal , will be here by anytime now " tony replied while focusing on making drinks.

"And did you contacted him?" Vision asked with cautious .

"Steve you mean!, Not yet I mean let's first discuss it with people who can be trusted " tony replied in monotonous way.

Natasha jerked forward on sofa and snapped " so you think he can't be trusted " 

"I guess my words were clear enough " tony sarcastically replied while giving Natasha her sparkling mimosa.he head back to the bar and took his glass of bourbon in his hand.

"I knew you would do something like that and that's why I informed them myself ". Natasha laid back to her Position.  
Tony took a sudden jerk spitted his drink out .  
Tony was baffled , "Natasha are you OUT OF YOUR MIND , WHY?"  
He cleaned his mouth with his other hand.

"Well right now is not the time to get emotional , we need people to help us .. " vision said in concern .

"Well okey but would you please tell me why we need people ?" Tony replied calmly.

"Let everyone come first than I will tell" Vision stand up and walk towards the kitchen .

" Where are you going ?"tony put his glass on table .

"Kitchen , I left my choco chip cookies there. "  
Tony Suddenly remembered that kitchen was mess and of all things vision cookies were not there anymore as Loki had consumed them while they were having nice chat upon his arrival

"Well ..ah .. vision , your cookies .. actually ... "tony stammered a bit

Suddenly Rhodes appear  
"Rhodes " tony screamed  
"Rhodes ate your cookies .., yes he did ... Nasty man I tell you " tony start blaming Rhodes so that Vision doesn't get suspicious but he was actually doing its opposite.  
"Wait what .. no I didn't .. why are you lying tony stop it " Rhodes made disagreeable face .  
"He is lying , I saw him .. munching those delicious cookies "  
"No vision he is lying I didn't "Rhodes was confused about why tony was suddnely behaving like that.

"Have you ate it tony ? " Vision asked 

"Nope I didn't "

"And you Rhodes " Vision turned his face towards Rhodey

"Ofcourse not "

" Than both of you keep quiet now , I am going to check it in kitchen "

Rhodes Suddenly realises why tony was blaming him .. he looked at tony with questioned face asking what to do! by making weird faces and gestures .  
Tony sighed and replied that he doesn't know in gestures as well .

Suddenly bell ringed .  
"It's food delivery sir " FRIDAY said .  
"Isn't it great, food is here , yes ... You were hungry weren't you vision , bring it Friday "Tony replied with joy .

Two three flying drone brought loads of packed food and put all the food in front table .

"So let's dig in .. come on vision let's eat first than desert "  
Vision glanced at lovely food and turned towards table , he sat down on a sofa beside Natasha , Natasha was already digging her Chinese she asked for , where as vision was choosing from some Thai and some Italian cuisines.

Tony and Rhodes looked at each other with a sight of relief . Suddenly Peter (young spider man) enters .

"Why kitchen is a mess ?" Peter inquired  
Tony looked at him with a shock.  
"Is Thor's back !" Peter screamed with joy  
"What were you doing in kitchen!" Tony asked with bafflement 

"I was coming here and I saw that your building was damaged so I thought what happened did someone attacked or something , than I thought I should join too but when I reached there it was basically your kitchen and it was all messed up and no one was there .... 

Are you robbed ?" Peter asked with amusement 

"KITCHEN IS MESS ! " vision asked surprisingly 

"I ... Vision it was and accident "

"But how .. why?"

"I can explain !" Tony start thinking of excuses he can make .

suddnely there was another ring on door .  
"It's king Tachala with some of his officers " FRIDAY announced 

everyone stopped screaming and start looking at themselves as if they are looking civil enough because Tachala was a king , a powerful one and kinda intimidating too.


	6. Let's meet! Part :2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is looking at everyone , those faces, he remember he fought with them .. he remember that they are family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (16/8/17) posting this chapter after a long time .. hope you like it

King T'chala enter the premises and everyone stops fighting , they look at each other and then at him .  
T'chala is in his black suit and standing with grace . He bow down to everyone for a gracious welcome which actually was not gracious at all.  
"Hello friends , how are you all " T'chala speaks in very firm tone.  
"Hey king how are you , you didn't had any problems while finding my place " stark said smiling so that he can change the atmosphere of awkwardness.  
"As funny as always stark , no trouble finding your immensely big tower here "  
T'chala replied with a small laugh .  
Tony gave a little fake laugh too.  
"Well you should sit down now , we also brought food so you can have anything you want .... Well not anything but Thai , Italian and Chinese to be precise " tony gave another fake laugh .  
"Well Vision most of us are here we should start " said Tony  
"Okey well ." As vision was going to say something Natasha interpreted him  
"Let Steve and others come " Natasha gave look to tony .  
"But they are late and what if they never come what will....."   
Suddenly there was another knock .. a bunch of people standing right in front of Tony's door . They were all cautiously wearing hoodies and had covered there faces .. some with glases some with shades and some with handkerchief.

"Some people are on the door sir , can not identify them , you want me to give them a scanning process sir?" FRIDAY asked in her monotonic robotic voice .

"No need FRIDAY , we know who are they , let them enter " Natasha said   
Tony glared at natasha with his ice cold eyes . Although Tony knew who they were but he was angry , with all of them but mostly with steve , he didn't expected to see him so soon , he was not ready , he wanted to banish him from ever coming but now he can't , he knew that his anger was not the most important thing right now .

"Let them in. " Tony gave a sigh .  
FRIDAY opened the main door and every one entered inside with cautious .

People emerged inside one by one , by there physic and walking style Tony recognized them all .

Wanda lowerd her hood and removed her shades first, than barten .  
Vision was so pleased to see Wanda again that he was just looking at her with his sweet eyes .  
Barten walked fast towards Tony and hugged him like a brother , Tony embraced him with affection too.

" I am sorry Tony but remember no matter how much we fight , i will always be with you , you are as brother to me as steve is "  
Barten loses the embarce and looked tony in the eyes  
"It was just difference of ideas , don't take things to heart "  
Tony smiled , smile was very small but it was meaningful , it was not fake , Tony was Happy that atleast Barten still thought of him as a brother.

" I think you should let tony meet others too barten , we know you missed Stark's free booze " Natasha howled   
"That was such a beautiful moment natasha , you ruined it " barten replied.

Natasha gave a snorted laugh , and barten went towards her and sit beside her , while other start greeting each other . Wanda walked towards Tony and hugged him as well.  
"How are you ?" Asked Wanda while slowly removing herself from Tony.

"I am fine , missed you a lot , place was very .... quite when you were not around "  
Tony looked at ground with a sad expression but still smiling , he was overwhelm to see Wanda again .

After what happed with ultron , he kinda adopted Wanda , he wanted to be the brother she was missing all the time , he wanted to be her family . He knew what it feels to lose a family , Wanda have lost her family , specially her twin brother , with whom she had shared her greatest bond , because of whom she was living , she lived all her life with that brother but he left too just like her family , Tony understood because he was left alone too. But he was too cautious with her , too much caring , he didn't realize that Wanda was a free bird , in the end she is who she is , and she had to leave .

"Hye! I am sorry , i didn't mean to leave you , it just ... you know "  
Wanda expressed herself with cautious , she didn't want to hurt Tony .

Tony looked at Wanda with a cheered look "its okey Wanda , i am not angry with you , i can never be "  
Tony hold Wanda face with both his hands with care .  
" we are family and we always will be, remember that "  
A tear slide down from Wanda right cheek , she hugged Tony tightly   
"I am sorry Tony, i am so sorry "Wanda said in low voice with a sob .  
Vision heard her sobbing and came walking towards them in concern.

Wanda removed her hands and stood straight. Tony looked at vision and than Wanda looked at him .  
"Are you all right Wanda " vision asked her in gentel way . Wanda looked at tony   
"I am fine , it just , meeting family after a long time made me emotional" she said it with bright smile.

Suddenly Tony looked at steve , he was standing on the other side of room , steve was looking at Tony too .   
There eyes met , steve was looking at him with hope and Tony with anger . Tony looked away suddenly as he was done with steve forever, when Tony moved towards vision he stopped suddenly as someone was standing there , Tony knew he was with steve during the fight in airport , but tony never knew the guy .   
Scott suddenly turned towards tony as well , he looked at him with very small eyes as if he was judging him.  
"What?" Scott snapped  
"Who are you again?" Tony replied in confusion .  
"HA! YOU DONT KNOW WHO AM I ... I AM YOUR WORST ENEMY , DR. PIM WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU , YOU STARKS WILL NEVER CHANGE " Scott said in a loud voice , everyone stopped talking and were looking at Tony and Scott , Scott start looking around , he didn't knew he was speaking so loudly , where as Tony was confused that why he always talking to him like this .  
"Dr. Pim , you know him?" Tony enquired  
"Why should i tell you ?" Scott said in mean way .  
Everyone was now again talking to each other and Scott start brooding everytime he looked at Tony.

Tony paused for some time   
"Are you Dr. Pim son , but what i remember is that he had a hot daughter " Tony replied sarcastically.

"DONT TALK ABOUT HOPE LIKE THAT" everyone was looking at them again and Scott realised that he was loud again.

"What is your problem" Tony asked calmly

Scott glared at Tony and walked away , Tony was confused about what just happened. He turned towards sitting area,  
He looked at Rhodes who was talking to Falcone   
"Umm ... you okay buddy " asked sam ...   
"Well you can see yourself " Rhodes replied with a sheepish smile .  
"I am sorry i was not fast enough "   
"Its okay mate , we all were getting crazy that day "

Tony looked at everyone once again , beamed his gaze at all of them .  
He was feeling contemptuous, and overwhelming. It was like his family was home, although there were still issues but they were here under one roof , which he thought would be impossible or make him feel sad if ever happens.  
But the moment came , so early he didn't knew , but they were all standing there , laughing , apologizing , smiling ....together.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is small as it is kind of introduction . Other chapters will be of normal length .  
> Please review my work and leave comments if possible.


End file.
